The present invention relates to the field of communications methods, communications systems, communications devices, and server for networking systems linking more than one communications device.
Conventionally, when sending facsimile data via networks such as LAN, PC communications, the Internet, and so on, no negotiation process takes place between sender and receiver communications devices. Therefore, no information is provided to the sender communications device to specify performance such as paper size and resolution of the receiver communications device. Accordingly, data is generally converted to a basic format covering minimal functions specified by so-called minimum set standard.
The conventional technology determines to send images converted to the minimal basic format specified by the minimum set even when both sender and receiver communications devices have higher performance. Therefore, it limits the system to sending and receiving images with low picture quality, and at low transmission efficiency, in some cases, even if both sender and receiver communications devices are capable of sending and receiving higher quality images.
The present invention aims to solve such problems. An object of the present invention is to provide a communications method, communications system, communications device, and server which allow the transmission of the optimal image in the context of the receiving performance of the receiver communications device by first confirming the data that describes the maximum available capability (hereinafter referred to as the performance information of the receiver communications device before sending the data.
The communications system of the present invention includes a network line, more than one communications device connected to the network line, and server(s) which are connected to the network line and which stores the performance data of the connected communications devices. The server provides this performance data when receiving an inquiry from the communications devices.
The method of the present invention is employed in the above communications system. A first communications device obtains the performance data of a second communications device without negotiating directly with the second communications device, converts the format of the data to be sent based on the performance data obtained, and sends the data in the newly converted format to the second communications device through the network line.
The communications device of the present invention is employed in the above communications system. A sender communications device in the communications devices comprises means for inputting address designation information for specifying a receiver communications device, and means for obtaining the performance data of the receiver communications device stored in a place separate from the receiver communications device itself based on the input address designation information.
Furthermore, the server of the present invention is employed in the above communications system, and includes a memory for storing performance data at least on the receiving performance of one or more communications devices in the above communications devices, and means for providing the performance data in response to an inquiry from the communications devices.
For calling the performance exchange server or sending data, electronic mail, DNS (Domain Name System) protocol, and TCP/IP (Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol) communications are employed. Here, electronic mail includes those sent via a network linked system of personal computers (hereinafter referred to as PCs) and workstations connected such as by a LAN or PC network, and so-called E-mail sent via the Internet.
Accordingly, the format of the image data to be sent is converted to that best matched to that of the receiving performance of the receiver, and sent via electronic mail or TCP/IP communications. The receiver thus can receive images in the format best suited to the performance of its receiving device.
If the performance data is not available on the performance exchange server, or a format error occurs in the returned performance information, the data to be sent is instead sent by mail in a basic format so that image data may still be transmittable via electronic mail or TCP/IP communications.
Furthermore, if the performance data is not available, and only a telephone number is identified, image data is sent by facsimile to ensure that the receiver receives the image data.